In Conventional facsimile transferring system, as an example, if facsimile data is sent to a business office having plural work places according to a pilot facsimile number of the business office, the facsimile data is temporarily stored into a predetermined storing section. After that, destination information is extracted from the received facsimile data and the received facsimile data is transferred to a place corresponding to the destination information (refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication No. H09-321970.
In the system mentioned above, the facsimile data is transferred according to the extracted destination information, however, it is not necessarily true that a destination person exists the transfer destination. That is, even if the transfer destination is a work place to which the destination person belongs, it is possible that the destination person is absent from his work place for the reason that he goes out to other work place, or the like. Thus, there is a strong possibility that paper on which the transferred facsimile data is printed is left at a place where the destination person does not exist.